Journal de bord d'un samurai, de gozaru
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Et voilà, Takasugi et Kamui se dirigent vers la Terre pour traquer leur samurai préféré. La cohabitation risque d'être dure mais grâce à Bansai et ses caméras de surveillance tous les petits secrets nous sont révélés pour notre plus grand plaisir !
1. Jour 1, de gozaru

**Auteur**: Yumi (_celle qui possède le compte_) et Azili (_une amie qui squatte le compte_)

**Titre**: Journal de bord d'un samurai, de gozaru.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Takasugi X Kamui (_parce que c'est the best, quoi!_)

**Note**: Nous voulons promouvoir ce couple à travers le monde donc nous tentons déjà de polluer le fandom français ~ ( _non, mais c'est vrai, c'est bien triste de ne rien trouver sur ce couple alors qu'on peut tomber sur du Gintoki X Sadaharu, quoi!_)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong> :** J-1 de gozaru**

« - Cela fait une éternité que nous sommes coincés ici… sur cette planète mystérieuse, aride et dangereuse. Nous sommes plus que quelques survivants. Les conditions sont extrêmes et seuls les plus forts persistent. Bientôt nous serons à court de nourriture. Le plus dur reste à venir. La folie guette et-

-Ton thé est prêt. »

Bansai sursauta et cacha son magnétophone derrière son dos. Son visiteur lui lança un regard blasé préférant ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Après avoir déposé la tasse fumante, il prit aussitôt congé ne voulant pas être témoin d'une quelconque action louche. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec son capitaine.

Il attendit quelques instants pour être sûr d'être bien seul.

« - Où j'en étais… Ah oui, la destruction du navire, le Yato, la planète, le manque de nourriture… Essayons de mettre ça en ordre. »

Il sortit son dictaphone de derrière son dos et remémora la scène qui les avait plongés dans cette tragédie.

« - C'était un beau matin, alors que nous naviguions dans l'espace, la paix fut brusquement troublée. J'allais savourer mon thé quotidien alors que des éclats de voix s'élevèrent dans tout le navire. J'haussais un sourcil, intrigué par ce brouhaha, et me dirigea vers la source de cette horripilante cacophonie. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y découvrir tous les autres. Alors que je comptais traverser cette foule massive pour voir ce qui se passait, plusieurs personnes furent écrasées par un homme violemment projeté. Cet homme, je ne le connaissais que trop bien à mon grand regret. Takechi Henpeita, l'amateur de lolita… Mon regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la source de ce chaos. »

Avant de continuer son récit, il marqua une pause pour boire une gorgée de thé.

« - Ah parfait ~ ... Et oui, c'était bel et bien ce Yato, étrangement vêtu, qui était à l'origine de tout ce raffut. Quelle idée de s'habiller en lolita quand on connait les penchants de l'autre pervers. Après quelques questions à Abuto, le bras droit du Yato, je compris toute l'histoire. Il était dans une fureur noire rien qu'en apprenant que Takechi avait osé poser les mains sur sa petite sœur. Tandis qu'il s'avancé vers lui, avec la ferme attention de le tuer, j'entendis la voix de Matako s'élever pour hurler : « Mais elle m'avait craché dessus en premier ! ». A la surprise générale, Kamui s'arrêta et souffla : « Quelle bonne petite sœur. ». Cette simple phrase avait arrêté l'élan destructeur du Yato. Mais c'était trop tard et nous dûmes atterrir en urgence sur cette planète maudite. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses écrans avant de reprendre.

« - Et cela fait deux heures, trente-cinq minutes et cinquante-six secondes…cinquante-sept que Shinsuke m'a confié une tâche extrêmement importante, dont la survie du groupe en dépend. Je suis assigné à la surveillance des vivres du vaisseau qui se font de plus en plus rares. En effet, rien n'est comestible sur cette terre. Même Kamui est incapable d'avaler le moindre aliment provenant d'ici. Je dois donc l'empêcher de voler les dernières vivres qu'il nous reste. Pour me gardais éveiller, j'ai pris l'initiative de tenir ce journal de bord. Une chose est sûre, aujourd'hui rien ne se passe. » Conclut-il en soupirant.

* * *

><p>Et voilà un magnifique prologue ~ ...ou pas. Bref, la suite sera plus drôle et elle ne serait tardé. Oui, nous sommes très inspirées en cette belle soirée d'été ~<p>

N'hésitez pas à nous dire franchement ce que vous en pensez, on ne mord pas, bien sûr ~

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ~


	2. Jour 2, de gozaru

**Auteur**: Yumi (_celle qui possède le compte_) et Azili (_une amie qui squatte le compte_)

**Titre**: Journal de bord d'un samurai, de gozaru.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Takasugi X Kamui (_parce que c'est the best, quoi!_)

**Note**: Et voilà enfin le premier chapitre ~ Et ça part déjà en live...mais bon ça reste dans l'esprit Gintama, hein. Donc on va pas monopoliser votre temps avec des notes inutiles et on va vous laisser lre ~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : J-2 de gozaru<strong>

Devant les caméras de surveillance, Bansai soupira de désespoir. La journée venait à peine de commencer et il sentait qu'elle risquait d'être très longue. A la vitesse à laquelle s'effectuaient les réparations, ils n'étaient pas prêts de repartir.

Une mission de la plus haute importance ? Mais bien sûr… Takasugi n'avait toujours pas digéré son échec de la dernière fois. Pourtant tout était une histoire de tempo et de timing. Le leader du Kiheitai pouvait se montrer vraiment très rancunier.

Il regarda d'un air dépité son shamisen qu'il avait posé à côté de lui. Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas profiter de ces instants de tranquillité pour composer une nouvelle chanson. Une des cordes avait décidé de rendre l'âme… Et bien évidemment, il n'en avait plus pour la remplacer. Pendant une seconde, l'idée d'emprunter celui de Takasugi lui avait traversé, mais elle lui était aussi vite sortie de la tête qu'elle y était rentrée. Il tenait trop à rester en vie. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur depuis qu'ils avaient dû faire un atterrissage forcé.

La seule occupation, qu'il lui restait, était de tenir son journal de bord en observant les écrans.

« -Bon… rien sur la 13… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur la 6… Oh mais c'est qu'elle se change. C'est où le zoom… »

Il observa attentivement tous les boutons du tableau de bord dans l'espoir de trouver le fameux zoom. Après plusieurs tentatives, Bansai trouva enfin la bonne commande pour faire un gros plan sur Matako qui se trouvait en sous-vêtement à présent.

« - Elle rembourre son soutif ? Et avec des chaussettes sales en plus… C'est dégueulasse… » Commenta-t-il. Il changea rapidement d'écran pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il décida de prendre son travail un peu plus au sérieux, après tout il n'avait que ça à faire, et commença à chercher Kamui sur les caméras de surveillance.

….

« - J'ai envie de banane ~ Quel goût à la tienne ? »

Intrigué par cette étrange conversation entre le Yato et Takasugi, il augmenta le son. Ce dernier n'avait pas de banane. Alors pourquoi donc parler de fruit ? D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait même pas sur la table.

« - …

- Tu n'es peut-être pas banane mais plutôt carotte ? ..Ou alors concombre ? Hm …quand même pas cornichon, si ?

-Aubergine tant que vous y êtes, capitaine.

-Ah non, ça n'a pas la bonne forme, voyons ~

-….. Ah. Bon alors je m'excuse auprès des autres pour ses propos… déplacés. »

Perplexe, Bansai observait attentivement la scène. Le jeune Yato ne parlait quand même pas de ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi demander ce genre de chose à Takasugi ? Kawakami commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir perdu du temps à mater Matako. Dire que s'il ne s'était pas arrêté sur corps dénudé, il aurait pu avoir le début de la conversation. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus intéressant que cette petite tricheuse. Même lui, qui était pourtant assez proche du leader du Kiheitai n'avait osé parler avec lui de leurs attributs virils. Et ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manquées dans les bains. A plusieurs reprises, il avait même était tenté de jeter un œil pour comparer.

« -Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

La voix du Yato sortit Bansai de ses profondes réflexions, et il put constater que Takasugi s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie, toujours aussi calme et silencieux.

« - Yotta ~ »

Kamui se leva d'un bond, passant par-dessus la table pour arriver près de Takasugi.

« - Faut pas fuir, voyons. Y'a pas de honte à avoir si elle est minuscule ~ »

Le leader du Kiheitai semblait complétement l'ignorer et était plus que jamais décidé à sortir de la pièce. Cependant, le Yato le devança et lui bloqua la sortie. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il ouvrit brusquement son kimono.

« - Ah ~ Mais c'est très correct, tu sais ~ Ça doit même f-»

Takasugi ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et il l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux, le projetant sur le sol. Puis, il partit assez vite. C'était la première fois que Kawakami le voyait perdre patience. Il ne savait même pas si c'était les propos du Yato qui le choquaient le plus ou le comportement de son ami.

« - C'est amusant de voir les terriens et leurs habitudes vestimentaires. Tu vois, Abuto, ils portent rien sous leurs kimonos ~

- C'est tout à fait normal, capitaine, vous avez explosé la machine à laver. Personne n'a d'habits propres maintenant. » Soupira Abuto. Il aurait bien fait la lessive à la main mais avec un bras en moins c'était un peu délicat.

Bansai eut soudainement une révélation, si Matako utilisait des chaussettes sales, c'était surement pour cette raison. Même si selon lui, ça restait vraiment … Il ne trouvait pas le mot pour qualifier ça. La jeune fille ferait mieux de ne pas rembourrer son sous-vêtement. C'était loin d'être indispensable…

Il se saisit de son magnétophone en toute hâte.

« -C'est le deuxième jour que nous sommes coincés sur cette planète, et la folie gagne déjà nos membres… »

* * *

><p>Yumi: On aimerait vraiment avoir l'avis de ceux qui lisent ~ (si y'en a, of course... ) Alors pensez que le 9 juillet c'est mon anniversaire et faites-moi un petit cadeau avec une petite review, please *<em> fait les yeux doux<em> *


	3. Jour 3, de gozaru

**Auteur**: Yumi (_celle qui possède le compte_) et Azili (_une amie qui squatte le compte_)

**Titre**: Journal de bord d'un samurai, de gozaru.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Takasugi X Kamui (_parce que c'est the best, quoi!_)

**Note**: Nous sommes productive ces derniers temps, on poste encore ~ Normalement nous avons prévu 9 chapitres -sans compter le prologue. Donc plus que 7 chapitres à écrire. mais nous avons prévu quelques one shot en plus et une petite fiction. Toujours sur Gintama, bien sûr ~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : J-3 de gozaru<strong>

Comme la veille, Bansai s'était installé devant les écrans, qu'il scrutait sans relâche dans l'espoir de revoir une scène comme hier pour pimenter un peu sa journée. Les heures défilèrent sans que rien d'intéressant ne se passe. Takasugi ne sortait pas de sa chambre et passait son temps à fumer en regardant dehors ou à jouer avec son shamisen. Quant à Kamui, il ne bougeait pas de sa chambre, discutant paisiblement avec Abuto. C'était donc sans le moindre intérêt. Pourquoi le Yato, qui semblait en manque de nourriture ces derniers jours, ne tentait rien pour essayer de manger quelque chose ? C'était surement son bras droit qui avait réussi à le convaincre de rester sage. Comment ? Il était préférable de laisser ce point de côté.

Il visionna toutes les pièces du navire, changeant constamment de caméra comme pour se garder en alerte. Il devait avouer que ce genre de boulot dans ces conditions ennuyeuses ne l'aidaient pas à le garder éveillé. Dire qu'il s'était levé tôt pour pouvoir bien suivre chaque échange sans louper une seule miette, il était déçu. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de dormir encore un peu plus.

Son regard fut attiré par Kamui. Celui-ci avait disparu de sa chambre. Même Abuto avait quitté les lieux. Où pouvaient-ils bien être passés ? Bansai commença à fouiller les pièces à l'aide de ses écrans. Pour le moment aucune trace du Yato. Il se décida à vérifier vers Takasugi. En un clic, il tomba sur la chambre de son ami. Il constata qu'il n'y avait que le leader du Kiheitai dans la salle. Dommage.

« - A quand un brin de folie ? » souffla-t-il désespéré en pensant à son pauvre shamisen qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser. Il était en manque. Il avait besoin de composer ou de s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose qu'un gamin avec une force monstrueuse qui cherchait à dévaliser les réserves de nourriture.

Son doigt s'approcha dangereusement du bouton pour changer de caméra quand il se stoppa net. Son regard se posa sur Takasugi qui se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte. Il changea d'angle pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la porte et ainsi découvrir la mystérieuse personne qui se présentait à lui.

« - Oh my… » Le reste de sa phrase se perdit en voyant cette fameuse personne. Il ne put se retenir d'augmenter le son.

« - Je viens m'offrir à toi ~ » déclara joyeusement Kamui en ouvrant les bras alors qu'il faisait face à Takasugi. Ce dernier laissa un léger silence s'installer tandis qu'il détaillait rapidement la nouvelle tenue du Yato.

« - Ça se met pas là. »

Bansai ne savait pas si son ami se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait. En même temps lorsqu'on faisait face à un jeune homme simplement vêtu d'un nœud papillon pour 'cacher' ses parties intimes, il y avait de quoi rester scotché sur place. C'était quand même assez… spécial. Et la scène qui suivit était tout aussi étonnante. D'ailleurs, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait dû rater une étape, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ou alors, la folie les avait vraiment gagnés.

Takasugi posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Kamui, et l'attira dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte. Susurrant quelque chose à l'oreille du leader du Kiheitai, le Yato glissa ses mains sur son corps pour défaire sa ceinture de kimono. Takasugi sentit un léger frisson le parcourir alors qu'il l'arrêtait. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et plaçant un doigt sous son menton, il obligea leurs yeux à se fondre dans un regard. Alors Kamui eut un tremblement de plaisir et ses mains se crispèrent sur le tissu entre ses doigts. Un bout de langue sortit d'entre les lèvres du samurai, appelant sa consœur avec sensualité. Le Yato entrouvrit les siennes et l'autre en profita pour s'y engouffrer.

Le baiser se fit langoureux et doucereux. Kamui s'y perdit rapidement, fermant ses yeux pour savourer. Mais très vite, il eut la surprise de sentir une caresse contre sa peau. Rouvrant ses paupières, il vit le grand sourire de Takasugi qui lui montrait entre ses doigts le nœud papillon. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage enfantin du Yato. Il força le leader du Kiheitai à reculer jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tombe sur le lit.

Bansai suivit la chute de son chef sans pouvoir en décrocher son regard. Lorsqu'il bascula à nouveau son regard sur le Yato, il écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi celui-ci lui faisait soudainement face ? Et en y repensant ne serait-il pas plus proche de lui maintenant ? … Le temps que l'information lui monte au cerveau, il n'eut pas le réflexe de bouger alors que Kamui se jetait sur lui.

« - Aaaah ! »

Bansai se redressa brusquement en haletant. Voir le Yato se jeter sauvagement sur lui était quelque chose de traumatisant, surtout pour un hétéro comme lui. Et le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre de son chef et qu'il était encore moins face à un Kamui nu. Non, il était simplement dans sa salle des caméras. Takasugi était encore en train de jouer du shamisen et Kamui… il manquait toujours à l'appel. Avec un peu d'espoir, il n'était pas en train de dévaliser les réserves de nourriture. Bansai n'avait aucune envie de mourir maintenant.

« - … rien. Oui, rien ne pourrait sauver l'équipage de ce désastre. C'était-… »

Le compositeur cligna des yeux. Il était en train d'entendre sa voix. Oui, c'était bien lui qui parlait. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'était quand il délirait sur leur situation catastrophique.

« - .. Le moindre clash pourrait être fatal. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Yato faire ce qu'il veut. La nourriture était vitale pour la survie du groupe.

- Ah la la… C'est quand même impressionnant de voir les terriens s'occuper avec pas grand-chose. »

Bansai tourna brusquement la tête pour découvrir Abuto à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait même pas senti entrer. En même temps il s'était endormi… honte sur lui, mais ce n'était pas le point crucial du moment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il n'avait trouvé que ça à dire sur le coup.

« - Je cherche le capitaine. »

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, le compositeur reprit son poste et chercha Kamui des yeux sur les écrans de surveillance. Cependant, un doute l'envahit. Son espérance de vie risquait de considérablement diminuer si jamais Abuto touchait deux mots à Takasugi de ses petites distractions.

« Tu veux essayer les passe-temps des terriens ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

* * *

><p>Ben, on remercie notre beta lectrice, Taahoma ~<p>

Et bien sûr ceux qui lisent notre fanfiction ~


	4. Jour 4, de gozaru

**Auteur**: Yumi (_celle qui possède le compte_) et Azili (_une amie qui squatte le compte_)

**Titre**: Journal de bord d'un samurai, de gozaru.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Takasugi X Kamui (_parce que c'est the best, quoi!_)

**Note**: Bon on va faire court. Alors on va juste remercier notre beta-lectrice, Taahoma, et aussi, vous, fidèles lecteurs. Sans oublier: bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : J-4 de gozaru<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Bansai était chargé de la surveillance du vaisseau… Quatre longs jours et un vide se faisait ressentir. Ce n'était pas l'ennui qui faisait des ravages en ce nouveau jour mais la pluie, puisqu'elle empêchait même le Yato de sortir. Enfin, il prétendait qu'une pluie orange ne pouvait qu'être dangereuse, mais beaucoup se doutait qu'il avait autre chose en tête ou plutôt à l'estomac. Chacun avait bel et bien trouvé une occupation alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors, et celle du compositeur était plutôt originale. Bansai avait décidé d'observer l'étrange relation qui s'était tissée entre Takasugi et Kamui, car c'était vraiment la seule chose d'à peu près divertissante ici.

Quoique divertissante ne devait pas être le mot juste. Pour le moment, les deux camarades, si on pouvait les qualifier ainsi, étaient simplement en train de discuter dans la salle de réunion. Rien de bien exceptionnel. Quoique…

« - Je n'avais jamais goûté à quelque chose d'aussi bon ~ »

Le sourire du Yato s'était étiré un peu plus alors qu'il fixait Takasugi.

« Hmph. Je suis flatté d'entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un qui a dû goûter à d'innombrables choses, » répondit le samurai avec un sourire en coin.

« - Pourtant, je n'ai pas goûté à tant de bananes que ça ~

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas l'habitude ? Pourtant, hier soir j'aurais juré avoir affaire à quelqu'un plein d'expériences. Et cette souplesse… un vrai bonheur.

- Mais l'expérience ne fait pas tout mon cher. » Kamui se pencha légèrement vers Takasugi avant de souffler le reste. « Et puis j'avais un bon partenaire ~ »

Le leader du Kiheitai leva la main pour aller caresser délicatement la nuque du Yato qui se trouvait maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

« - Rien de mieux que de trouver un adversaire à sa taille, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi pas prendre ta revanche ici ? » souffla-t-il langoureusement.

« - Dis donc, ce soir, on est bien entreprenant~ » répondit le Yato en souriant en coin.

« - Difficile de résister à un corps comme celui-là. Si résistant et tellement bien fait… »

Le rouquin se recula doucement, brisant ainsi le contact entre sa nuque et la main de Takasugi. Il se releva et fit mine de réfléchir en se dirigeant vers une fenêtre.

« - Hm. Et bien… » Il se retourna vers le samurai. « Pourquoi ne cèdes-tu pas à la tentation dès maintenant ? ~ »

Toujours assis sur sa chaise, Takasugi sourit avant de croiser les bras.

« - C'est plus que tentant. Tu vas exposer ton corps à de gros risques, en es-tu bien sûr ? Je ne compte pas me retenir.

- Je crois que mon corps est assez résistant, non ? Et puis je ne suis pas du genre à reculer pour si peu. »

Le samurai tourna la tête en direction du rouquin qui était devant la fenêtre.

« Tu préfères sur la table ou contre la fenêtre ?

- Sur la table ce serait bien trop classique ~

- Hmph, en regardant les étoiles ? » se moqua le jeune homme.

« - Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait le faire contre la fenêtre, non plus ~ » Le Yato avait esquissé un sourire en coin, un brin provocateur.

« Eh bien que proposes-tu de plus original ?

- Original ? Non, je dirai plus excitant ~ » Il marqua une légère pause, regardant le samurai dans les yeux alors qu'il laissait planer le suspens. Suspens qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à briser « Que dirais-tu d'aller dans la cuisine ? ~ »

Takasugi lâcha un petit rire.

« - Bien essayé, mais je ne te laisserai pas entrer dans la cuisine. Nos vivres sont trop précieuses.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Ce serait quand même ennuyeux si tu ne pouvais pas me satisfaire pleinement juste parce qu'il y a de la nourriture à côté ~

- C'est surtout que je ne veux pas que la cuisine subisse de sérieux dommages, je ne voudrais pas avoir à me retenir.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour me sauter dessus avant que je te file entre les doigts ? ~

- Parce que tu es pressé ? Tu as mieux à faire ?

- Je meurs d'envie d'aller taquiner le concombre d'un autre samurai, vois-tu. Mais je doute qu'il soit présent sur cette planète. Alors non, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Par contre, je suis bel et bien pressé de recommencer ce qu'on a fait hier ~ »

Le leader du Kiheitai rit de nouveau.

« - Le concombre de Gintoki risque de te décevoir, ce n'est plus ce que c'était, il s'est bien ramolli.

- Oh. ~ Je vois que tu y as déjà goûté. » Kamui se rapprocha du samurai, se penchant légèrement vers lui. « Alors lequel as-tu préféré pour le moment ?

- Ce n'est pas le seul samurai à Edo. Mais c'est bien la seule chose qui reste à cette ville pourrie. »

Bansai eut comme un bug sur le coup en entendant la dernière phrase de son chef mais il revint rapidement à la réalité.

« - Ah, le son est revenu. C'est quand même dommage. Notre dialogue était plus divertissant, » soupira longuement Abuto.

« - Comment on va s'occuper maintenant ? » répondit Bansai légèrement dépité. « On peut toujours couper le son ? » ajouta-t-il plein d'espoir.

« - Hm. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée tiens. » Le Yato regarda les divers boutons qui se trouvaient devant lui

« - Et alors ? Gintoki, lui au moins, il m'a fait bander sans me toucher ~ »

Abuto se stoppa soudainement dans ses recherches pour relever le regard vers les écrans. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir vu son boss bander face au samurai aux cheveux blancs. Et puis pourquoi celui-ci sortait ça maintenant ?

« - J'ai loupé quelque chose, là, non ? » demanda-t-il en regardant cette fois-ci Bansai, dans l'espoir que celui-ci l'éclaire sur la situation.

« - On va faire comme si on avait rien entendu, c'est mieux je pense. »

* * *

><p>Toujours à la recherche de défis, alors n'hésitez pas à nous donner des mots à caser dans les futurs chapitres. Ça peut être marrant ~<p>

Sur ce, à la prochain~


	5. Jour 5, de gozaru

**Auteur**: Yumi (_celle qui possède le compte_) et Azili (_une amie qui squatte le compte_)

**Titre**: Journal de bord d'un samurai, de gozaru.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Takasugi X Kamui (_parce que c'est the best, quoi!_)

**Note**: En retard ce chapitre ? ...Non, non, c'est pas vrai! ... Ok, si, un peu. Mais on avait pas mal de boulot donc désolées, fidèles lecteurs. Et promis, on va tenter de poster plus rapidement! ~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Jour 5, de gozar<strong>u

Bansai jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise à ses côtés. Celle-ci était vide. C'était plutôt triste. Il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie du Yato. Pas le petit rouquin. Non, l'autre. Abuto, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Sa mélodie était des plus intéressantes. Elle s'accordait parfaitement à la sienne en ces périodes de troubles, et surtout d'ennuis. Il avait trouvé en lui un compagnon d'aventures avec qui il partageait sa mission de surveillance. Le Yato avait eu une excellente idée la dernière fois. Sans lui, il n'aurait certainement jamais pensé à s'amuser à faire les dialogues lors de la coupure de son. Et le compositeur devait avouer qu'Abuto s'en était bien sorti. Il devait vraiment connaitre par cœur son capitaine pour réussir à prédire ses moindres faits et gestes pour caler le dialogue au bon moment.

Oui, c'était une personne intéressante et il regrettait de ne pas passer plus de temps avec. S'il était là, les heures passeraient plus vite. Mais en ce moment, il devait sûrement faire la nounou pour le petit Yato. Kamui ne tenait pas vraiment en plus, et le surveiller pour éviter une catastrophe ne devait pas être un travail de tout repos. Bansai en savait quelque chose pour avoir passé plusieurs heures derrière les écrans de surveillance. D'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Grâce aux caméras, il allait pouvoir le découvrir. Pour une fois que sa punition allait lui servir.

Il cliqua sur divers boutons, changeant ainsi les angles de vue des diverses caméras postées un peu partout dans le navire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ce système n'avait jamais servi. En même temps, ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés à un gamin aussi terrible. Les Yato pouvaient être vraiment effrayants quand ils le voulaient. Et le pire était incontestablement un certain rouquin en manque de nourriture.

Ah ! Il venait de repérer Kamui sur ses écrans. Celui-ci se baladait dans un couloir, sautillant presque gaiement. Qui pourrait penser qu'un monstre se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange ? Enfin ce n'était pas le problème actuel.

- Mais il est passé où ?

Il avait beau changer les angles de vue, il ne voyait que le rouquin. Pas la moindre trace de son bras droit. L'avait-il semé ? Ou Abuto avait prétexté devoir se rendre près de son capitaine pour éviter sa compagnie ? Mais pourquoi cela ? C'était plutôt ridicule, lui aussi s'était bien amusé la veille. Non, c'était plus probable que Kamui avait besoin de son bras droit. Et alors, peut-être que ce dernier viendrait le rejoindre après ? Bansai l'espérait fortement. Cela l'aiderait à faire passer le temps.

Tout en réfléchissant, il suivait des yeux le parcours de l'ancien capitaine de la septième escouade. Il venait de s'arrêter devant une porte, et cette porte n'était autre que celle de la chambre du leader du Kiheitai. Que venait-il faire ici ? Une réunion peut-être ? Mais vu l'expression blasée qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Takasugi, la venue du Yato n'était pas prévue. Ce dernier était rentré sans permission dans ses appartements. Bansai se redressa sur sa chaise et observa attentivement la scène.

Le Yato entra l'air de rien, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre pour jeter un bref coup d'œil dehors. On aurait dit qu'il s'assurait qu'il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté qui allait les observer. Bansai pensa presque que le rouquin allait s'attaquer aux caméras pour être enfin seul avec le leader du Kiheitai mais il ne fit rien. Il s'était juste retourné vers Takasugi, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il souriait toujours. Ca, le compositeur l'avait facilement remarqué mais là son sourire avait quelque chose de différent. Une petite lueur de malice. Mais il n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper.

- Faut arrêter de rester tout seul dans son coin ~

Bansai avait dû augmenter le son pour bien entendre le Yato qui avait soufflé ces quelques paroles en se rapprochant de Takasugi. Installé dans son fauteuil un livre à la main, le samurai n'avait pas bougé. Sans un mot, il regardait Kamui. Il attendait que celui-ci lui dise les raisons de sa venue. Mais rien ne fut dit. Le rouquin arracha le livre des mains du leader du Kiheitai, et le jeta négligemment. Il posa sa main sur le torse légèrement dénudé du borgne, le forçant ainsi à s'enfoncer dans son siège. Kamui s'installa à califourchon sur lui sans qu'il ne manifeste la moindre protestation. Puis, le Yato glissa lentement ses doigts sur la chair de Takasugi, ouvrant un peu plus son kimono.

- Pas très bavard… Mais c'est bien mieux comme ça ~

Sa main glissait tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait. Le samurai, quant à lui, restait de marbre.

Derrière son écran, Bansai hallucinait. Il venait de rater un épisode là, non ? Depuis quand étaient-ils si proches ? Son ami savait garder son sang-froid dans des situations les plus extrêmes, mais quand même ! Kamui venait de lui monter dessus. Et cela ne semblait pas s'arrêter…

A présent, le Yato avait glissé son visage dans le cou de Takasugi, empêchant le compositeur de voir ce que le rouquin lui faisait. Bansai changea la caméra de position pour obtenir un meilleur angle. Son geste l'étonna. Il ne se savait pas aussi voyeur que ça. Pourquoi se priver d'un moment aussi exceptionnel ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir son chef se faire dominer comme ça.

Kamui léchait de manière audacieuse le cou du samurai, pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient sur la moindre parcelle de peau dénudée.

- … Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras plus à manger.

Le Yato se redressa brusquement, haussant un sourcil. Il resta un court instant à observer son vis-à-vis avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle, sans le moindre mot.

Tout ce cinéma c'était donc pour ça ? Décidemment, le rouquin était vraiment obsédé par la nourriture. Le compositeur était presque déçu par la tournure des évènements.

Takasugi se leva brusquement de son fauteuil. Une main à la ceinture, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer.

- Me dites pas qu'il en est tout excité ! hurla-t-il.

* * *

><p>Et voilà enfin un petit chapitre de posté, alors à bientôt pour la suite ~<p> 


	6. Jour 6, de gozaru

**Auteur**: Yumi (_celle qui possède le compte_) et Azili (_une amie qui squatte le compte_)

**Titre**: Journal de bord d'un samurai, de gozaru.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Takasugi X Kamui (_parce que c'est the best, quoi!_)

**Note**: TADAM! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, on est de retour pour vous poster la suite. Et si tout va bien, on finira la fiction ces vacances! Donc vous n'aurez pas un an à attendre. Mais d'un côté, on n'habite loin et nos études nous ont pris tout notre temps, d'où ce long retard. Pardon! On va tenter de se rattraper. En attendant, bonne lecture! ~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong> **Jour 6, de gozaru**

- Et voilà que les deux concurrents s'affrontent sans la moindre hésitation ! Aucun ne semble prêt à céder le titre de vainqueur à l'autre !

Penché en avant près de l'écran, Bansai semblait obnubilé par ce qui se passait à l'écran. Et pour cause ! Il y avait enfin un peu d'action sur ce navire ! Quoi que le jour précédent, il s'était bien passé quelque chose. Mais là, c'était définitivement ce qu'il préférait niveau action.

- En même temps, ils viennent de commencer, lança Abuto, l'air de rien, Oh ! Mais quel retournement spectaculaire !

- La pauvre jeune fille qui venait tenter de les séparer vient de se faire envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce, montrant bien qu'elle était de trop dans cette lutte acharnée !

Oui, le compositeur n'avait aucune envie de réagir sur la première réplique de son compagnon.

- En même temps, je les comprends. Elle est vraiment une glue cette fille. Oh ! Mais le jeune vient de reprendre le dessus, inversant ainsi en une fraction de seconde le rapport de force !

- Tu veux arrêter de me casser à chaque fois que je dis un truc ?

Ok, cette fois, il n'avait pas résisté. Mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Abuto faisait ce genre de réflexion. C'était inutile puisque tout le monde était déjà au courant. Enfin tout le monde dans cette pièce, donc lui et Abuto. Enfin bon.

- Mais le leader du Kiheitai ne se laisse pas faire. Il tente avec habilité de reprendre le dessus !

- Tenter, c'est bien le mot. Commenta l'air de rien Abuto. Ah ! Kamui prend l'avantage avec ce magnifique coup de pied retourné suivi d'un crochet du droit. Quelle vitalité. S'exclama-t-il devant les prouesses de son capitaine.

- Mais Takasugi esquive avec grâce et souplesse et attaque avec un magnifique enchaînement au katana.

- Esquivé, c'est vite dit. Il s'est quand même pris le crochet du droit en pleine face. Oh ! Kamui bloque le sabre de son adversaire. Sans celui-ci, Takasugi se retrouve impuissant.

Bansai se tourna vers Abuto pour lui lancer un regard noir. Pour lui, le Yato ne faisait pas le poids contre son leader. Et bien évidemment, l'autre ne le voyait pas sous cette angle et venait casser tous ses commentaires avec ses petits remarques.

- Mais Shinsuke est plein de ressources et ne manque pas d'imagination. Il nous le prouve une fois de plus en envoyant un violent coup de poing dans les côtes du jeune homme.

- Tu parles, c'est un coup de poing de tapette ça. Kamui en a encaissé des bien pires que cela.

- N'empêche, qu'il a l'air d'avoir mal ton capitaine.

- Mal ? Il sourit, répliqua Abuto en essayant de revenir en arrière sur un écran pour bien montrer que son capitaine souriait toujours et ce malgré tous les coups qu'il pouvait se prendre. Kamui avait toujours été comme ça quand il prenait plaisir dans les combats.

- ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas mal. Et puis, là, il n'arrive plus à prendre le dessus.

- Ah ? ... Et là!, s'exclama Abuto en se redressant tout en pointant l'écran.

- Quoi ? Shinsuke a toujours le dessus, là!

- Oui je sais, mais je te montre le sourire.

Abuto avait réussi à revenir sur l'image où Kamui se prend le coup de poing. On voyait bien un sourire sur les lèvres du rouquin. A croire qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur à cause de l'adrénaline du combat.

- Reste qu'il perd.

- Ou pas. Il vient d'envoyer valser le katana de ton Boss avec un bon coup de pied dans le poignet. Sait-il aussi bien se battre à mains nues ?, lança le Yato avec un fin sourire en coin alors que son Boss reprenait le dessus.

Bansai plissa les yeux. Tout le monde savait très bien qu'un samurai sans son katana n'était plus grand chose. Il perdait son âme. Même si Takasugi se défendait bien à mains nues, face à un expert tel que le Yato, il ne ferait pas vraiment le poids. Bien évidemment, le compositeur ne le reconnaîtrait pas, et surtout pas devant Abuto. Il resta silencieux et reporta son attention sur les écrans.

- Ah ! Quel joli plongeon pour esquiver le coup de pied et par la même occasion récupérer son sabre. Le leader du Kiheitai, toujours plein de ressources, n'est pas resté longtemps désarmé et il revient tout de suite à la charge.

- Tiens, Kijima tente une nouvelle intervention. Sans succès, une fois de plus. Mais quel joli vol plané. Je lui mets un 10.

- Elle vient de battre un nouveau record. Je lui accorde moi aussi un 10. Et je pense qu'on ne la reverra pas de sitôt.

- C'est pas une grande perte.

Bansai se contenta acquiescer à cette remarque. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur une chose.

- Ah, je crois qu'elle se relève. Plutôt résistante. Les chieuses ont vraiment le don de vous pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout.

- Malheureusement. Si on pouvait la laisser ici, ce serait merveilleux. Mais bon, elle peut toujours servir un jour.

- T'as de l'espoir. Oh! Ah... Oh! Ah... Ah! Ouh... Hm!

- Tu arrêtes, un peu là ?

- Mais il gagne puis il perd, il gagne et reperd et -

- ça va, on a compris. Inutile de nous la refaire. Les positions s'inversent mais c'est juste pour rendre les échanges plus palpitants. ça sert à rien d'écraser son adversaire d'un coup. On perd tout le plaisir de combattre après.

- Tu sous-entends que mon Boss ne peut pas écraser le tien et qu'il fait juste exprès de le laisser prendre le dessus ?

- Et voilà, Kamui a valsé et explosé la table en se redressant... Allons-nous trouver une table pour manger maintenant ?

-Fallait avoir du matériel plus solide. Et c'est ton boss qui l'a envoyé à l'autre bout.

-Mais c'est ton capitaine qui a commencé cette bagarre. Il a cherché et provoqué Shinsuke. Il va perdre et n'aura que ce qu'il mérite.  
>Lança Bansai en se levant de sa chaise.<p>

-Perdre ? Tu crois qu'il va vraiment perdre face à un vulgaire humain ?  
>Répondit Abuto sur un ton dédaigneux.<p>

-Ah ouais, tu te crois supérieur à nous. Et bien je vais te faire voir ce que peut faire un « vulgaire » humain !

- Vas-y je t'attends, mon chou, répliqua le Yato en utilisant un surnom juste pour rabaisser son vis-à-vis. Mais la tension retomba d'un coup lorsqu'un cri strident retentit dans les haut-parleur, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Les deux se retournèrent vivement vers l'écran.

- Oh my god, s'exclamèrent-ils alors que Kamui avait chopé avec une main le katana de Takasugi pour le bloquer et qu'avec sa seconde main, il l'avait attrapé au niveau de la nuque pour l'attirer à lui et lui rouler une pelle. Maintenant, ils comprenaient mieux le cri. Makato avait eu une crise cardiaque face à la scène.

- Tu vois, il a le dessus.

Abuto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire cette remarque. Il trouvait ça assez choquant de voir son Boss embrasser quelqu'un. Il ne le voyait comme un simple fou du combat alors il devait se distraire pour éviter de le voir autrement après ça.

* * *

><p>Ah, ah! Vous en voulez plus ? Et puis bien patience, mes chers amis. La suite sera HOT, je vous le garantis ;) XD<p> 


	7. Jour 7, de gozaru

**Auteur**: Yumi (_celle qui possède le compte_) et Azili (_une amie qui squatte le compte_)

**Titre**: Journal de bord d'un samurai, de gozaru.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Takasugi X Kamui (_parce que c'est the best, quoi!_)

**Note**: ... Non, non, pas du tout. je n'ai pas du tout oublié de poster ce chapitre... Ok, si. Mais avec le job que j'avais pendant ce mois, j'avais pas le temps de passer. Donc désolée pour le retard mais voilà la suite. Normalement, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour, la suite devrait arriver bientôt. En attendant, bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6:<strong> **Jour 7, de gozaru**

La vieille, Kamui et Takasugi avait offert un magnifique spectacle. Grâce à eux, Bansai ne s'ennuyait pas. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui encore, il scrutait attentivement les écrans des caméras de surveillance pour ne pas rater ce genre de divertissements.

-J'ai ramené à boire et des pop corn. Alors, j'ai raté quelque chose ? Ils en sont où ?

Lança Abuto en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Chuuuut ! Répondit le compositeur en agitant la main pour faire taire le Yato. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les écrans.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable alors que je suis parti chercher de quoi se ravitailler.

-Eh bah voilà ! J'ai pas entendu ce qu'il lui a murmurait. Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose d'important.

Après avoir posé les vivres qu'il avait réussi à trouver, Abuto avait pris place aux côtés de Bansai et regardait à son tour les écrans.

-Visiblement il s'en est passé des choses. J'ai raté un truc important ?

Quand le pirate de l'espace avait quitté le samurai, Kamui et Takasugi ne faisait que discuter, assis l'un en face de l'autre. A présent, le leader du Kiheitai était à moitié allongé sur le lit, et le capitaine de la septième division se trouvait à califourchon sur lui.

- T'as intérêt à avoir enregistré ce qui s'est passé avant.

Abuto était curieux de voir comment les deux en étaient arrivé là. Mais il attendrait plus tard pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il ne comptait plus quitter des yeux l'écran au risque de perdre le meilleur de l'action.

- Chut!, répondit de nouveau Bansai, sur les nerfs. Son camarade l'empêchait d'écouter ce qui se passait, même si le plus important de l'action était surtout visuel.

Kamui dominait donc Takasugi pour le moment. Il se montrait très entreprenant depuis quelques jours à la surprise des habitants du vaisseau. Mais cette fois, une lueur différente éclairait ses yeux. Il ne jouait plus comme la première fois qu'il avait chauffé le leader du Kiheitai.

- Ah, c'est rageant, on n'entend pas ce qu'il murmure.

Le compositeur foudroya du regard son voisin. S'il se taisait peut-être qu'ils pourraient entendre ce que le rouquin murmurait à l'oreille du brun. Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient à voir les mains baladeuses du Yato qui caressaient le corps de Takasugi sans la moindre gêne. Et plus ça allait et plus le kimono glissait. Par contre, toujours pas de baiser. Il semblerait que Kamui s'amusait en espérant que son partenaire craquerait avant lui.

-T'en veux ? Demanda Abuto en tendant un paquet de pop corn, sans décrocher son regard de l'écran.

Sans regarder, le samurai plongea à taton dans le paquet et attrapa une poignée de maïs soufflés. La scène qui se déroulait devant eux devait de plus en plus intéressante et surtout chaude, alors pas question d'en rater une miette.

A présent, Takasugi se trouvait torse nu et Kamui n'était plus le seul à laisser ses mains se balader sur le corps de son vis-à-vis. Le samurai s'était redressé et ses doigts glissaient sous les vêtements du Yato.

-Wahou ! Ça c'est du baiser. Commenta Abuto entre deux bouchées lorsque le leader du Kiheitai attrapa les cheveux du capitaine de la septième division pour lui tirer la tête en arrière avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

L'échange dura bien quelques minutes, et au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, les deux jeunes hommes se dénudaient. Dans la salle de surveillance, on entendait plus que le bruit de mastication. Se fût Kamui qui rompit le baiser en premier. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du brun avant de se lever. Takasugi l'imita à son tour. Et avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le Yato recula doucement en direction de la salle de bain et entraînant vers lui le samurai par la ceinture.

- Où est la suite ?

Abuto scrutait tous les écrans, tentant de changer pour voir les caméras qui n'étaient pas encore affichées. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que Bansai se bouge. Il devait savoir le plus vite possible. Mais vu que ses recherches semblaient infructueuses pour le moment, son camarade ferait mieux de se bouger.

- Y'en a pas.

- Hein ?

Le Yato se retourna vers son interlocuteur, un sourcil levé. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il espérait que ses oreilles lui jouaient un tour parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

- Shinsuke ne voulait pas qu'on viole son intimité jusque dans sa salle de bain, expliqua Bansai qui se sentait vidé de toute son énergie d'un coup. On venait de lui arracher son feuilleton, c'était rageant. Qu'allait-il pouvoir regarder maintenant ? Ce n'était pas la blonde idiote qui ne jurait que par leur Boss qui allait l'occuper.

- Donc, on s'est fait baiser, là ?

- C'est plutôt ton capitaine qui se fait baiser.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ce serait lui forcément ?

Abuto avait souvent vu Kamui dominait les moments passionnés avec Takasugi alors il le voyait en dominant. Mais maintenant que le compositeur soulevait la question, le leader du Kiheitai pouvait bien dominer aussi, ce ne serait pas si choquant que ça au final.

- Parce que, souffla Bansai qui n'avait aucune envie de se battre comme la veille avec Abuto. En plus, ça paraissait tellement évident que ce serait Takasugi le dominant entre les deux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explications puisque ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- Ok, ok, ben demain, on va installer une caméra pour être sûrs. S'il ne le sait pas, il ne pourrait pas nous punir.

Tiens, ça c'était une bonne idée. Demain serait donc, mission impossible: placer une caméra cachée dans la salle de bain du big boss. ... C'était pas gagné mais voilà enfin un peu d'action.

* * *

><p>Et paf! Suspense, les gens! Vous allez devoir vous amusez à imaginer ce qui va se passer pendant la future mission en attendant que je poste le fameux chapitre. Donc à bientôt, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ~ ^^<p> 


	8. Jour 8, de gozaru

**Auteur**: Yumi (_celle qui possède le compte_) et Azili (_une amie qui squatte le compte_)

**Titre**: Journal de bord d'un samurai, de gozaru.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Takasugi X Kamui (_parce que c'est the best, quoi!_)

**Note**: Et voilà le chapitre pour couper court au suspense de la dernière fois. Donc au lieu de vous baratiner pendant 50 ans, je vais vous laisser lire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7:<strong> **Jour 8, de gozaru**

- Aah!

- Doucement! On va se faire repérer!, gronda Bansai alors qu'Abuto prenait la tête de la mission.

Le Yato s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir après le reproche de son partenaire de mission. Il avait juste fait une roulade avant comme on le voyait souvent dans les films terriens alors pourquoi devrait-il se priver de le faire ? La voie était totalement libre. Et puis c'était l'occasion ou jamais de le faire. Il n'aurait sans doute plus jamais une chance comme celle-ci.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?, lança-t-il l'air de rien en abandonnant sa position ridicule pour se tourner vers son intelrocuteur.

- Ben quoi ?

Bansai ne voyait pas où était le souci. Il n'avait rien fait d'aussi voyant que son vis-à-vis.

- C'est pas moi qui passe mon temps scotché au mur pour me fondre à la tapisserie. Vu ton accoutrement, tu n'arriveras jamais à passer pour du papier peint.

Les deux avaient réussi à s'accorder pour les missions d'espionnage, mais il n'y avait toujours cette rivalité qui les poussait à se battre pour tout et n'importe quoi.

N'importe qui qui passait par là et les voyait aurait tout de suite remarqué que ces deux là étaient suspects et préparaient un mauvais coup. Heureusement pour eux qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle de surveillance, sinon ils se seraient fait repérés immédiatement et leur mission aurait échoué avant même d'avoir commencée.

- Infiltration réussie. Lança Bansai après avoir pénétré dans la chambre de Takasugi donnant ainsi le signale à Abuto que la voie était libre. Le Yato entra en exécutant une deuxième roulade, puis accroupi, il se colla le dos au mur. Il resta à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, prêt à se mettre à couvert.

Collé contre la porte de la salle de bain qui était restée ouverte, Bansai avait jeté furtivement de chaque côté un coup d'œil, pour s'assurer que la pièce était déserte. Dans son enfance, le samurai avait rêvé de devenir un ninja. Il avait l'impression de réaliser un peu un rêve d'enfant aujourd'hui. Le compositeur se sentait excité, mais il restait concentré pour ne pas perdre des yeux son objectif.

Les deux hommes étaient tellement adsorbés par leur objectif et leur tentative de discrétion, qu'ils ne faisaient même plus attention à l'environnement qui les entourait. Ce fut là leur premier erreur qu'ils commirent. La deuxième fut de ne pas pas vérifier où se trouvait Kamui sur les écrans. Les deux espions d'un jour n'avaient pensé qu'à vérifier la position du samurai avant de se lancer dans leur mission. Ce dernier semblait avoir des occupations pour la journée et ne risquait pas de s'approcher de sa chambre avant la tombée de la nuit. Au lieu de rentrer tous les deux, ils auraient mieux fait de laisser un garde qui alerterait l'autre.

- Bon, où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir la mettre ?

Intrigué par des bruits, une silhouette fine s'approcha silencieusement de la salle de bain. Une tête rousse passa l'encadrement de la porte et observa les deux hommes un instant avant de repartir comme elle était venue.

- Hm, bonne question, répondit simplement Abuto en caressant son menton alors qu'il se mettait à inspecter la pièce tel un détective aguerri. La salle de bain ne laissait guère de possibilités pour une caméra discrète. Surtout qu'ils étaient plutôt limités niveau matériel. Ils n'avaient rien de bien sofistiqué malheureusement. Et ce n'était pas coincés sur cette étrange planète qu'ils allaient trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin pour une mission digne de professionnels.

- Tiens, commença Bansai, alors qu'il saisissait un objet dans sa main.

- Quoi ? Q'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Chut, moins fort, on sait jamais. Quelqu'un pourrait passer et nous entendre.

Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué le passage éclair de Kamui. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à chercher où poser la caméra pour ne pas manquer le moindre bout de leur "feuilleton". Ils devaient à tout prix avoir des caméras dans tous les pièces.

- Ok, chuchotta Abuto, Alors c'est quoi ton truc ?

- Ben ça se voit.

Le compositeur avait tendu l'objet qu'il tenait vers son coéquipier. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à la nature de la chose. Mais plus il l'observait et plus il se disait que c'était le meilleur moyen de cacher la caméra dans une salle de bain.

- Un canard en plastique ? Mais qui utilise ça de nos jours ?

- Moi.

La voix qui retentit dans leurs dos les fit frissonner longuement. Les ennuis allaient commencer.

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Désolées pour ceux qui rêvaient d'avoir plus de détail, mais à mon avis, votre cerveau est suffisant pour imaginer ce que Takasugi allait leur réserver comme traitement de faveur ! XD<p>

Allez à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre! Nous arrivons bientôt au bout de cette fanfiction, mes chers amis ~ (mais le prochain chapitre risque de tarder... On l'a pas commencé et avec les cours, dur d'écrire. Donc désolées par avance si on met du temps pour poster la suite!)


End file.
